Can You SPOT THE CRAP?
by Dyeh
Summary: Using the things I hate outlined in the rant "Those annoying things" I created a game to test your ability to spot literary crap. How many can you spot? And more importantly... how much can you read without throwing up? Give it a go and find out!


* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket**

Welcome to my new little game! It goes hand in hand with my rant "Those annoying things", which is a Fruits Basket rant. So, I thought, why don't we make a fun game out of all the crap that is in the Fruits Basket fanfiction section? So I came up with this game. It's called:

**Spot The Crap!**

Thaaat's right! I've written (or are currently writing) a story. In this story, I have (am) inserted/ing as many annoying things that people hate to read as humanly possible, and it's your job to read it pick out the crap from it's contents! There are

**Eight**

craptastic contents for you to find in this chapter, some are obvious, some are not. Post your answer in your review, and I'll post the correct answers in the next chapter update (which shouldn't be too far away). Have fun!

* * *

**Chapter One: Sarah Falls Asleep**

She'd been up late one night, reading the Fruits Basket Volume 14. It was her favourite book, and all her friends liked it too. Ah, she sighed, if only she could go out with Prince Yuki... or maybe that rambuncious Kyo? It was thoughts like this that were quickly putting little 16 year old Sarah to sleep, and she fell into sweet dreams.

Or she thought they were sweet dreams at the time. Awakening the next morning, Sarah rubbed her eyes and yawned. Her bed felt awfully low today. It was then that she realised she wasn't sleeping on her bed at all! But rather, a carefully folded out futon. The room wasn't European, either; it was Japanese. Rice paper walls surrounded her, and she was sleeping on tatami mats.

Before she could register where she was, the door slid open. "Are you okay?" A voice asked, sounding surprised to see her awake, "you had a nasty fall."

"Ah, yes, thank yo-" Sarah gasped when she saw just who it was standing there, with a tray with miso soup, rice, and fish on it. It was Yuki! THE Yuki! The one from her manga! The gorgeous, gorgeous Yuki!

He looked slightly perplexed, but figured it was normal; he got this all the time, after all. "I brought you breakfast." He explained, setting the tray down beside her and kneeling. "Do you feel up to eating?"

_She's very beautiful, _he thought, _very foreign. Blonde hair, blue eyes..._ Infact, his stare was so intense on poor Sarah that she felt a little blush rise to her cheeks. She felt like screaming; "I LOVE YOU!" but didn't, because that would be very unlady like, and he was the prince. Prince Yuki.

Little did she know that for Yuki, it had been love at first sight. Yuki was about to say something when...

CRASH!

"Why the HELL is there ANOTHER outsider in this house!?" Kyo screamed from just outside the room, hand firmly on the door. "As if ONE wasn't enough now we have TWO!?"

Sarah leaned forward to see the cat beyond Yuki. _A real life Kyo,_ she thought dreamily, _he really is handsome._

"She fell off of a cliff, baka neko. Or do you not have the heart to help those in need?"

"Rrrgh." Kyo replied, clenching his fists, "KUSO NEZUMI! FUTARI GA DAIKIRAI!" and slammed the door behind him.

Sarah still leaning forward looked and felt quite perplexed. "Um..." she started, "am I... at a Sohma house?"

Wow. Sarah hadn't learnt a word of Japanese in her life, and suddenly she was speaking it fluently. What were the odds of that? Perhaps watching all of that anime had paid off after all.

What Yuki didn't know was that Sarah knew exactly where she was.

"Yes." He replied, "your Japanese is very good."

"Thank you." Sarah replied. She'd always been good at everything she did, and she figured languages were no exception. She was pretty too.

They sat in silence for a little while, until they heard a crash from upstairs. "I'd best go and find out what that is." Yuki sighed, for they both had no idea. He left the room.

Unfortunately, as Sarah spent her first day with the Sohma's in bed thinking about Yuki Sohma, she did not get the chance to meet Tohru. More unfortunate still, Tohru was hit and killed by a train later that day.

**CAN YOU SPOT THE CRAP!?**


End file.
